


Good Friends

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four musketeers turn up at Constance's doorstep one night and she's surprised to say the least</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote much Constance in this fic so decided to make her the focus here, hope it's alright

Constance had known Athos, Porthos and Aramis for years, seeing as they’d been coming into the bar for so long. She wouldn’t exactly say they were close but Aramis and Porthos seemed to trust her with looking after a drunken Athos when they weren’t around. Of course that usually consisted of calling a taxi and making sure Athos didn’t drink all of the alcohol before it got there to take him home.   
When Constance first met D’artagnan, she hadn’t given him a second glance, presuming that he would be gone in a few days. Anyway she was married, and unlike Aramis she did have a reputation that wasn’t in complete tatters. Then D’artagnan had moved into the flat above the bar and she realised that there was something more to the Gascon farmer.   
As she got to know D’artagnan more, she got to know Aramis, Porthos and Athos more as well. Before she’d known them only in passing. The most being a hello said in passing or the occasional one-sided conversation with a drunk Athos.   
Now she knew that Athos may be a drunkard but he was also a very good friend to the other three. Constance also knew, from what D’artagnan had told her, he was a brilliant strategist and was teaching D’artagnan how to fence in his spare time.   
Then there was Porthos. She’d never had been close to him before but now knew that he was a good man, behind the rather gruff exterior. Constance had heard from D’artagnan that the bigger musketeer was fiercely protective of his friends and excelled in close quarter fighting.   
Constance hated to admit it, but she’d been intimated by Aramis when she’d first met the other woman. Aramis was one of those people who drew the attention of everyone in a room and Constance had found her cocky attitude grating. But when she’d gotten to know Aramis a little better, she realised the other woman wasn’t as cocky as she’d first appeared and they’d become friends, if not brilliantly close like she was with the boys.   
D’artagnan, however, had become a very close friend and even though she would deny t to anyone who asked, Constance had fallen a little in love with the man. When he’d first taken the room, Constance had had her doubts but soon she found D’artagnan to be the best thing that had happened to her. He was polite, always offering to help and getting rid of any over familiar customers and was always there with an easy smile when she just wanted someone to talk to.   
Between the four of them, Constance had found some good friends though she didn’t kid herself that she was too close to them. With D’artagnan it was easy but the other three kept their secrets and whenever she saw the four sitting at a table in her bar, talking she couldn’t help but feel jealous. They may be her friends but Constance would never have the relationship they had with one another.   
So when she opened her door at around midnight that night, she couldn’t help but be surprised to find the four of them standing there. “Can we come in?” D’artagnan asked and Constance quickly moved aside. The rain was beating down relentlessly on them and as they stood in the hallway, little pools appeared at their feet.  
“What happened?” She asked, after returning with towels. Porthos had a black eye while Athos was holding his shoulder in a weird angle. Aramis had a split lip, while D’artagnan wasn’t putting any pressure on his ankle. “Never mind. What do you need?” She asked.   
“Some dry clothes?” Athos asked, motioning at his sopping form. Hitting herself mentally, Constance nodded and raced to her bedroom to find some clothes. As she dug through the draws, she couldn’t help but be thankful her husband was away on a business trip. Eventually, she managed to find something that might fit the four of them and brought them back into the living room.   
Athos grimaced a little as he stood up and Aramis was at his shoulder immediately, prodding at the injured shoulder. “It’s dislocated but it needs setting.” Constance couldn’t help but grimace as Aramis said this. She’d had her shoulder dislocated once when she was a kid and having it relocated hurt like a bitch. But Athos just nodded, a resigned look on his face. Porthos got up from where he was sat and took Aramis’ place kneeling in front of Athos.   
Constance cringed as Porthos set the shoulder but Athos barley flinched. “Do you have bandages?” Aramis asked, pulling the loose wet strands from her face in annoyance. Constance nodded and went in search of them. Handing them over to Aramis, she watched a little in awe as the other woman wrapped D’artagnan’s ankle securely in the bandages.   
“I’ll get some tea on.” Constance said. “You can use the bathroom.” She motioned to the bathroom as she went about making soup and warm cups of hot chocolate. By the time she was done, the Porthos was wearing a pair of oversized joggers and a jumper Constance had kept from her last boyfriends, who was thankfully around the same size of Porthos. D’artagnan and Athos were of a closer build to Constance’s husband so were wearing some of his old clothes, while Aramis was wearing an old set of her pyjama’s that were a little small for her. Athos also had his arm in a sling. Collecting the wet pile of clothes, she set them into the washer, handing the four their drinks and a bowl of soup each.  
“So what happened?” She asked again, seeing that the bruises covering their skins was a little more prominent now they were mostly dry.   
“Some bad intel.” Athos grunted, anger in his tone.  
“The group we were infiltrating found out we were cps and we barely made it out.” D’artagnan clarified.  
“Do they know who you are?” Constance asked, worry filling her tone.   
“Yeah, we’re going to have to find somewhere to stay for a few days while this all blows over.” Porthos grunted, playing with a loose strand of Aramis; dark hair.   
“You can stay here.” Constance blurted out. “My husband’s away on business for the next week and you’re already here.” She replied. Honestly, she hated the idea of any of them hiding out in a hotel somewhere when it would be so much easier for them to stay here.   
“We can’t put you out like that.” Aramis said but Constance only shook her head.   
“I’ve got 2 spare rooms with a double bed in my room.” Constance said. She could sleep on the sofa for a few days. “I don’t mind.” The four considered it for a moment before nodding their heads. “Okay, you can take the rooms and I’ll take the sofa.”   
“No chance.” D’artagnan blurted. “I’ll take the sofa.”   
“No you will not, you D’artagnan are injured so will be sleeping in a bed. You to Athos.” Aramis interrupted, sending the two injured teams mates a glare that told them they better not argue. Constance couldn’t help but laugh at the antics.   
“I’ll take the sofa and Athos and Porthos can get separate beds. If you don’t mind sharing with Aramis?” Porthos aimed the last bit at Constance who nodded seeing as it was the best option.   
When they were finished with the food and drinks, Constance hung their wet clothes on an airier by the heating and showed Athos and D’artagnan the guest bedrooms and got Porthos some blankets and a cushion. She felt a little guilty at letting the bigger man sleep on the couch but guessed there wasn’t going to be any arguing with him and it probably was the best option anyway. By the time she went into her bedroom, Aramis was already lying on one half of the bed fast asleep so Constance crept quietly onto her side of the bed, quickly falling asleep again.   
The next morning, Constance almost thought last night was a dream except there was noise coming from her kitchen. Curious, she climbed out of the bed. A delicious smell was drifting from the kitchen and when she entered it, she found Porthos standing by a stove cooking.  
“Coffee?” Aramis asked, getting up from the table as Constance took a seat next to D’artagnan. She nodded and soon she had a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.   
Honestly, she was surprised and it must have shown as D’artagnan said, “A thank you for letting us stay.” She got warm smiles from the four of them as D’artagnan said this.   
“Thank you.” Constance said as Porthos placed a plate in front of her. The smell of pancakes made her grin and dig in as D’artagnan scowled at the bigger man and asked were his were.   
As Porthos and D’artagnan started bickering, Constance couldn’t help but smile wider. Maybe she wasn’t as close to them as they were with each other but they definitely counted Constance as a close friend. And that was good enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for a one shot please say :)


End file.
